summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Technique
The reverse form of the technique created to counter invaders from other worlds. It’s used to bring a creature or even non-living things to Lyndbaum and use them to fight. Basic Ritual The basic method is a ritual that involves the use of a special crystal called a Summonite stone. The Summoner concentrates to put Mana into the stone and to open a passage through the worlds, if the meditations is done right, the summoner will hear a name inside his head. At this point, all that is needed is to chant the beast’s true name correctly and carve this name or a emblem in the stone used in the ritual and the contract is sealed. This contract is also called "Engage" by some. Until this stone is destroyed or damaged, the contract can’t be broken. The Contract and its Rules Using the same stone, the Summoner can call forth the creature as many times he wants. While mostly of those beings are wild monsters with no social capacities, some have humanoid traits and are even more intelligent than humans. In this later case, it’s common to not send those creatures back and force them to work as slaves. The summoned has to obey if wants to have a place to live until the day comes to be sent back home. Practical Use It is said that only those born with noble blood have the power to use Summons, but the truth is that one needs high levels of Mana energy and a special talent to make a successful contract. Once the contract is established, anyone can borrow the same stone used in the ritual and use his own Mana to summon the creature (even a Summoned beast can do it). This fact is normally a secret maintained by nobles to control commoners. Jamming If the ritual ends up in failure, a summoner can accidentally summon a different creature or even an Outcast beasts instead. In some cases, he can also call fourth a human from Earth. In other cases, the summoning can end up incomplete, making the beast stay with only half of it’s original power. Jamming can be cause by the Summoner failing to pronounce the beast's true name and insufficient concentration or Mana. Summon Cluster Technique & Cross During the time period in Summon Night 5. Lyndbaum people have finally lost the old Summoner's "common sense". There is now a new form of "contract", with a nature of equality between human and creature. Those who decide to work by the new laws are registred by the system a system and called Summon Clusters (サモンクラスタ/召喚盟友, samon kurasutaa/shoukan meiyu, summon ally). Each receive its own magical code and with it, the Summon can only be summoned by those it has accepted. Every Summoner has their own Cluster Stone that, when used, they can summon their friends any time they need. This is called "Cluster Summoning". There is also a new type of contract where summons give all their power directly in the hands of the summoner to create new abilities and even magical weapons. Those bound by this new contract are called "Resonance friends" or "Cross". It is said that they shall share all pains and joys until death do them part. As such, the notion of master and servant no longer exist between a summoner and his summon. There is still the danger that this system could be abused by some people and used to create unpredictable effects. Category:Techniques